Hey, Beautiful
by bravebuttercups
Summary: Collection of drabbles/one-shots written from the start of season four, all involving Captain Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Emma sees Killian shirtless for the first time**

Honestly, Emma shouldn't have even been surprised, but when Henry told her that the new threat they were facing was not a villain and was, in fact, Elsa of Arendelle, she couldn't help but groan. First the Wicked Witch, and then Frozen? Sometimes she thought her life was a joke.

But this freak snowstorm conjured up by a panicking queen barely out of her teens was no joke. Emma had been talking to Killian and David outside Granny's Diner when the blizzard started. Her favorite leather jacket was soaking wet, she was cold, annoyed, and all she wanted was a cup of hot chocolate.

"Emma, I'm going to go back to the loft to change and get Hook a change of clothes."

Emma glanced over at David - she was having a hard time getting used to having a father again - and nodded. Her attention turned to Killian, who looked immensely uncomfortable in his ridiculous leather jacket (which she secretly loved, but no one needed to know that).

"Come on, you should get out of your wet clothes," Emma said, and immediately recognized her mistake as Killian smirked and arched an eyebrow at her.

"As you wish, milady," Killian replied as he all but sauntered upstairs.

Idiot.

Emma rolled her eyes, her fond smile betraying her as she walked over to Henry to check in on him.

"Mom, isn't this cool? It's _Frozen_! Do you think you or Mom or Mr. Gold will be able to help Elsa control her magic?" he asked, practically bouncing in his seat with excitement.

"I'm sure if anyone could help her, it'd be Regina or Mr. Gold," Emma said, smiling at Henry. Every time she spent time with him, her heart ached for the life she had thought they had, the one without magic, without danger, without her ever giving him up. At the same time, she wouldn't trade her ridiculously complicated family for anything, obnoxious pirate included.

"You should go check on Killian," Henry told Emma, his smirk eerily identical to Killian's.

"Watch it, kid," Emma warned, her tone just a hint threatening. The bell hanging above the door to the diner rang, announcing David's return. "You're lucky your grandpa is back," she informed her son, his laugh following her as she met David at the door.

David handed her the bag of clothes with a warm smile and a question in his eyes. "I'm fine," Emma reassured him. "I should get these clothes to Killian though." His approving nod was all Emma needed to turn around and head for the rooms above the diner.

Her short knock was quickly answered, the door swinging open to reveal Killian. His hair was mussed, his hook was laying on the bedside table, and his chest was entirely uncovered.

It had not gone unnoticed by anyone in Storybrooke that Killian only buttoned the very last two buttons on his vest, at most, so Emma was more or less used to seeing his bare chest. This was the first time, however, that she had seen him without a shirt entirely, and she couldn't help but stare, her mouth falling open slightly. Emma had to try a couple of times before she could get her voice to work.

"David, uh, he brought the change of clothes," she stammered, eyes wide.

"See something you like, love?" Killian asked, closing the distance between them so that Emma could easily tilt her face up and kiss him.

"Um."

Killian chuckled, the lighthearted sound clashing with the dark look in his eyes, and the last bit of restraint Emma had snapped. She threaded a hand through his hair and pulled his head down for a kiss. When they broke apart, they were both breathless, lips swollen and chests heaving.

"You know, for a three hundred year old pirate, you are in remarkably good shape," Emma said against Killian's lips, and was rewarded with more laughter. It quickly ended as Emma kissed him again; it was all about the good moments, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Hi!, so you are asking for prompts right? Well my idea is based on the season premiere, so basically Killian and Emma watch Netflix together , just something cute :)**

"So tell me, love, what exactly is this Netflix you have been talking about?"

Emma hesitated, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth as she considered the best way to explain to a three hundred year old pirate from another land, full of magic, about Netflix of all things.

"Um, well, it's basically a way to stream movies - I mean, it uses the internet - er…" Emma trailed off, paused, and started over. "You know how in plays, the actors perform in front of a live audience? Movies are like the same thing but they're recorded with cameras so that people can watch them whenever they want, in their homes or anywhere really. Does that make sense?" Emma thought that she had done a poor job at explaining, but Killian had been nodding along as she rambled, which she took as a good sign.

"I see. So what movie shall we be watching today, lass?" Killian asked, taking his time with the word 'movie' in a way that made Emma's heart constrict. This was a man who had given up his home for her, who had crossed realms and time for her. He was adapting to a whole new world with new technology and customs, for her. Emma had gone almost her entire life feeling like she wasn't worth anything, and in one look, Killian made her feel like she was worth everything.

Emma sat back against the couch, Xbox controller in her hand. She turned towards Killian, a smile quirking at her mouth. "It's something you'll enjoy, I promise."

"As you wish," Killian replied, eliciting a laugh from Emma before she could stop herself. He was obviously extremely confused, but that didn't stop the fond smile that crept its way onto his face.

Emma pressed play, and as the movie went on and the words "As you wish" were spoken, the name Buttercup revealed, she could hardly contain her amusement. She watched as Killian's eyes went from the TV to the buttercup tattoo on her wrist, and could nearly see his mind connecting the dots as his smile began to grow.

"You know, Swan, I think I like these movies," Killian said as the credits rolled on the screen, looking at her with his heart in his eyes. Emma leaned forward and kissed him, sweet and soft and full of promise.

Her forehead still resting on his, she said, "I thought you might."


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: Emma knew that Killian is obsessed with her hair. So imagine Emma move her hair slowly against Killian's naked body.**

Her smile was radiant, her eyes more brilliant than all of the treasure he had scavenged over the years. Her laugh never failed to make his chest clench. Killian loved every single part of Emma Swan, but there was something about her hair that simply captivated him.

Killian threaded his fingers through the blonde tresses, taking care so that none of her hair got caught in his rings. As Emma shifted, the arm around his middle tightening, he paused, and only resumed his attentions when she had fully relaxed against him once more.

In such a short while, Emma had given Killian more than he could have ever hoped for. A second chance at being a hero, being a part of something, at love. And their story was only just beginning.

Emma moved again, her hair dragging across his chest as she rolled onto her side. She was so different in her sleep, walls down and features soft. Killian reveled in quiet moments like these, where there was no lurking danger of a demonic teenager, a vengeful witch, or a distressed queen, and they could simply be. He pressed a kiss to Emma's head, his nose resting in her hair as he pulled her back to him.

Emma's eyes slowly blinked open as she smiled at him, completely unguarded in the soft morning light. "Hey."

"Hey, beautiful," Killian replied, kissing her temple, her cheekbone, her nose, and finally her lips.

"Mm, how long have you been awake?" Emma asked, her voice full of contentment that made Killian's heart swell. That he had been able to do that for her was all the reward he would ever need.

"Not long, love, I assure you."

"Liar," Emma said, chuckling. "Not unless you comb peoples' hair in your sleep."

"Only yours, darling," Killian said, smiling cheekily.

Emma rolled her eyes and snuggled against him. "Go back to sleep, Killian."

"As you wish."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hold Me Closer 1/2_

A/N: Set after the events of 4.02

She is cold, so cold. She is shivering, still a little blue in the lips, but she is getting warmer by the second. She isn't sure if it is her magic, the ten blankets wrapped around her, or the space heater sitting directly in front of her, but she is certain that part of it is because of _him._

He hasn't let go of her since Elsa brought down part of her ice wall, but Emma doesn't mind. There is something about Killian that warms her up from the inside out. Maybe it's the way his entire face softened with relief at the sight of her, or how he set up the little heater for her when he most likely had only the barest hint of what it did.

It's been a few hours now, and Henry, David, Mary Margaret and her baby brother have gone to sleep. Killian keeps trying to insist that she should go to bed, but Emma has a feeling that all the blankets in the world wouldn't be able to replace the heat that radiates off of her pirate.

They eventually move to the couch, Killian sighing and scooping her up, muttering things like _bloody stubborn lass_and _we might as well be comfortable_. He lays down, positioning her and her blankets on top of him as he continues to hold her close.

"You scared me today, love," Killian says, his voice cracking ever so slightly at the end of his sentence.

"I'm sorry," Emma whispers, her head resting in the crook of his neck like it belongs there, which, she supposes, it sort of does.

They fit together.

"I thought - when Elsa told your father that you were turning blue, freezing…I thought you were going to die," he continues, arms tightening around her.

It hits her, then, that Killian has lost everyone he has ever cared about, and he had almost lost her today.

"It'd take a hell of a lot more than some ice to finish me off," Emma tells him, reaching down to intertwine her hand with his. She looks up to see that Killian has closed his eyes, and when he opens them, all she sees is gratitude that she is there, she is safe, and that she is not going anywhere.

They mend each other.

They stay up late into the night, talking and talking until Killian is repeatedly saying _I love you_into her hair as his voice lulls her to sleep, giving her a sense of security she has never had before.

They complete each other.

And as Emma is drifting off to sleep, she whispers, "I love you too."

She falls asleep to a pirate looking at her adoringly.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hold Me Closer 2/2_

A/N: Set after the events of 4.02

From the way the sunlight streams through the curtains into the loft, Killian can tell that it is far later than he normally wakes. A glance at the clock - a wondrous invention, indeed - told him that it was 9 AM.

Emma was still asleep in his arms, and Killian took a moment to simply look at her, reassuring himself that she was alright once more. He had stayed up long after Emma had gone to sleep, trying to convince himself that she was safe, that she was home. That she wasn't leaving him, the way Liam and Milah had; that he hadn't been too late.

And gods, was he thankful that he hadn't been too late.

All of Emma's color had finally returned, and Killian was certain she had never looked more beautiful than she did at that exact moment. Her lips parted ever so slightly as she let out a quiet snore, and a chuckle escaped from Killian before he could stop himself.

He had wanted her to rest more.

Emma's body turned rigid as she awoke and took in her surroundings. Killian rubbed small circles on her back, his arms loosening around her so that she could get up if she chose. Emma relaxed as her eyes focused on him, matching Killian's smile with one of her own.

"Morning," Emma said, reaching up to thumb at Killian's jaw. The affectionate gesture took him by surprise a bit; she had admitted her love for him aloud, but he was used to her walls being up. He was astounded that she had allowed him to bring down those same walls bit by bit.

"Apologies that I woke you, love," Killian replied, twining a finger through Emma's hair as she tucked her head back against his neck.

"That's okay."

Silence fell, but words were unnecessary. Anything that needed to be said had been spoken during the night. Danger was still lurking, but it would always be a force to reckon with in their lives.

All Killian needed to get through it was his Swan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt: Emma and Killian having a conversation after her almost freezing to death experience. Pleeeeeaaaassssseeee :)**

He hasn't said much other than hurried whispers of are you okay and don't go to sleep yet, love, but Emma finds that she doesn't mind, because she wouldn't know what to say anyway.

Instead, they choose to speak through their actions. When Killian sets up the space heater for her, she gives him a small, grateful smile. When David starts talking about how their family always finds each other, Emma runs her thumb over Killian's brace, and he responds by rubbing her arm. Mary Margaret comes over after putting Neal to bed and tries to get Emma to take a shower, but then Emma sends him a slightly panicked look and Killian holds her tighter. Mary Margaret gets the hint, presses a kiss to Emma's forehead and joins her husband and grandson in the kitchen.

"Emma, darling, perhaps we should get you to bed," Killian says, his voice low as Emma's yawn brings a tiny hint of a smirk to his face.

He almost lost her today.

His heart aches as Emma adamantly shakes her head no. Killian wants to hold her in his arms forever, but he knows she needs her rest, and he places her well-being before his own selfishness.

"Lass," Killian sighs. He makes eye contact with David, who assesses the situation and walks over to them.

"Emma, Hook's right," David tells her. "You should go to sleep."

Emma shakes her head again, and David simply studies her, searching. He finally understands and lets out a quiet chuckle.

"Don't worry, Emma. He'll be here when you wake up." Emma flushes red and avoids looking at Killian, who is looking at her like she is everything.

She is.

Killian prides himself on his patience, but he refuses to wait until Emma admits that him and her father are right, so he picks her up and follows David to the stairs. David informs him that Emma's bedroom is the first door to the left, and grudgingly tells him that he is welcome to stay the night. Killian nods at him, knowing that he and the prince came to some sort of strange agreement when trying to save Emma.

He carries her up the stairs, Emma's eyes fluttering closed before the reach her room. Killian sets her down on her bed carefully, his lips brushing over her cheek as he tries to sum up the strength to leave her, even for a few hours.

"Stay," Emma whispers, curling up onto her side as Killian tucks her in.

"Alright," he whispers back, toeing off his boots and removing his coat before sliding in next to her, the way she immediately moves closer to him tugging at his heart.

"Thanks for not giving up on me," Emma says softly, her head resting on Killian's chest.

It is Killian's turn to shake his head. "No, darling. Thank you for not giving up and holding on until we got there."

In the dark, Emma's smile is hardly there, but Killian can see it.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you manage to stay conscious in that ice cave?" Killian asks, full of contentment as Emma tilts her head back to look at him.

"Elsa helped a lot. She asked me about Henry, about my magic…she made me keep talking." Emma pauses and takes a deep breath. "I uh, I also thought of everybody who was waiting for me back in town. You know, of Henry, Mary Margaret, David, and…well, you."

"You thought of me?"

Emma doesn't need to look at Killian to know that he realizes what that means. "Yeah," she admits, gathering the courage to lock gazes with him.

"Good," Killian responds, kissing her. "Now go to sleep, love."

Emma falls asleep with a smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt: if you are still taking prompts, Emma and Killian are coming from a night out and just before they go inside they hear henry with Grace or another girl in their apartment and they are obviously flirting ? thank you so much**

"Killian, stop," Emma says half-heartedly, laughing as her ridiculous pirate boyfriend continues to pepper her face with kisses. "Henry's inside. We can't afford to scar him again."

"It was one bloody time, love," Killian groans, kissing her once more on the mouth before he stops.

"One time too many," Emma replies, cringing at the memory of her son walking in on her and Killian naked, limbs tangled beneath the bed sheets. Henry had barely opened the door before Emma froze in horror and shouted something to him about tacos of all things, which had been more than sufficient in keeping Henry away from her bedroom for the rest of the day.

Emma leans back against the wall outside her apartment - their apartment. One by the water, with a view. Her kid's a cheeky thing. Killian reaches up to brush his thumb over her cheek and gives her such an adoring smile that Emma sighs with contentment and takes out her phone to ask Regina if Henry can spend the night with her.

Killian is about to kiss her again when he pauses and glances at the door to the apartment. "Does Henry have company over?"

"Not that I know of. Why?" Emma asks, but is immediately shushed by Killian. She rolls her eyes and starts typing her message to Regina.

"I let you win," Henry's voice and chuckle carry through the walls.

Why did he sound so grown up?

Wait.

"Who is he talking to?" Emma whispers this time. He is definitely not on Xbox Live because she knows how he talks when he's playing Call of Duty and it's not nearly as lighthearted or downright flirtatious as Henry sounds right now.

Emma and Killian overhear a giggle and they lock gazes. Henry is definitely in the apartment with a girl.

There is some sort of odd pride in Killian's eyes that makes Emma start to smile. He would be proud of Henry sneaking a girl in while they were out to dinner.

"It'd be a shame to ruin the lad's evening now," Killian says nonchalantly, the combination of his voice and his hand trailing up her side positively sinful.

"We are not having sex in the hallway," Emma hisses, grabbing Killian's hand in hers to stop it from traveling any higher.

Killian takes that as a challenge, and they don't make it into the apartment until at least half an hour later, where Henry is sitting on the couch with an arm around Grace as they watch a movie.

"Uh, hey, kid. Hi, Grace," Emma says, trying to readjust her top without being too obvious. Henry's raised eyebrow tells her that it's useless.

"Hi," Grace says, smiling brightly. "Thank you for letting me come over to hang out with Henry. My dad isn't nearly as cool about these things as you are."

It's Emma's turn to raise an eyebrow at Henry.

"Right," she drawls, Killian chuckling at her side until she elbows him. Emma sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "Well, Grace, you're welcome to stay as long as you like. Is your dad going to pick you up later?"

"I was thinking I could walk her home," Henry says, somewhat hesitantly. Grace turns her smile to him and he smiles back.

Her little boy is growing up.

"Come on, love," Killian whispers in her ear. "Let's leave them to their movie."

Emma nods and walks past the couch to her and Killian's room, pausing to ruffle Henry's hair and squeeze his shoulder. "Get her home by nine, okay?"

Henry reaches up to briefly squeeze Emma's hand in return. "Okay, Mom. Love you."

Emma can't help herself. She bends down and kisses the top of Henry's head before saying, "Love you too, kid."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Set after the events of 4.03 and before 4.04

"You look good, Mom," Henry says as he packs up his things to go stay at Regina's for the night. "Killian's gonna love it. Don't stay out too late." He smirks, and Emma can't help her jaw from dropping.

Henry, smart kid that he is, leaves before she can respond.

"He's right, Emma," Mary Margaret tells her, smiling as she rocks Neal to sleep. "You look beautiful."

"I'd better tell Hook to behave himself," David says into his coffee, earning himself a scolding look from his wife and an indignant one from his daughter.

"David, you and I both know that's not going to happen," Mary Margaret says calmly, and Emma wonders if this is them making up for lost years of emotional scarring.

A knock on the door saves her, and Emma tries not to show her relief - or excitement - as she passes both of her parents. She opens the door to find Killian with one arm behind his back and a shy smile on his face that makes her stomach flutter.

Emma can feel David's eyes on the back of her head, but Killian is here to pick her up for their date, wearing modern clothes and looking for all the world like an awkward teenager, and she can't help but smile.

When Killian presents her with a rose in his left hand, she can't help but stare.

"So do I call you Captain Hand now?" Emma asks as she takes the rose, and Killian simply grins, offers her his arm, and leads her out the door.

* * *

><p>"Emma," he sighs, one hand cupping the back of her head and one resting on her hip. She kisses him again, laughing when he tugs at the elastic holding her ponytail together until her hair comes loose.<p>

She would complain about how long it took her to get her hair just right, but she really doesn't care.

"Sorry about before," Emma whispers, scratching Killian's scalp in a way that she just knows drives him crazy.

Killian's smile is full of understanding and love. "As I said, you don't have to worry about me, darling. I'm not going anywhere," he promises, kissing her soundly on the mouth before he trails down, down, down.

"I must admit," he says, his forehead resting on her collarbone, "I like this look on you, Swan."

"I can tell," Emma breathes. She can feel Killian smirk against her skin and she groans, because she wants to continue more than anything, but she knows they have to stop. Emma presses a hand to Killian's chest in an attempt to get him to pause, just for a second, and gasps when he bites down on the spot where her neck and shoulder meet.

"Killian," she protests, and her tone can only be described as whining.

Sometimes she wishes that he wasn't such a gentleman.

Killian kisses her one more time and stops, reaching up to brush some of Emma's hair away from her face. He rests her forehead against hers and they breathe each other in.

He has done so much for her.

She has given him the world.

And nothing can ruin this moment.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Set after the events of 4.04

"What the hell were you thinking?" Killian drops his gaze to the floor of the jail cell he is sitting in, his body posture screaming _defeated,_ and Emma's heart clenches at just how devastated and broken he looks.

"I don't know, lass," Killian sighs. Emma wants nothing more than to join him in that cell and hold him and fix it all, but she needs him to talk to her before she can do anything.

She hates feeling helpless.

She hates seeing him in pain.

They had such a great time the other night. Killian had given Emma what she so desperately needed - a night off. She hadn't been the savior or sheriff that night. He hadn't been Captain Hook. She had just been Emma and he had just been Killian.

And it was nice. In fact, it was more than nice. Their date had left Emma more enamored than before, which was really saying something. Killian had put so much effort into planning their evening; he had even gone as far as to ask Gold for his hand back -

Emma feels her eyes widen.

"Is this about your deal with Gold?"

Killian's tortured expression tells her all she needs to know.

* * *

><p>Gold is going to regret teaching her that magic is emotion, because Emma knows she is not thinking straight as she storms into his shop, the door slamming into the wall with the force of her anger.<p>

"Ah, Ms. Swan. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

It takes all of Emma's self-control to not slap the smirk off of the little imp's face.

She stalks right up to the counter Gold is standing behind and slams her hands down on the surface.

"I'm going to make myself very clear, Gold. You are going to tear up any kind of contract you made him sign, you are going to forget any deal to agree to, and you are going to do it _without asking for anything_, or you are going to answer to me." Emma can feel her magic simmering under her skin, and she can't help but feel a little bit of satisfaction at the way Gold starts to show the smallest ounce of fear. (Okay, so she feels more than a little bit of satisfaction.)

"Are you threatening me, Ms. Swan?"

Emma smiles sweetly. "Yes."

* * *

><p>She strolls back into the sheriff station with a growing sense of pride. Killian is still sitting in his cell, doesn't even look up as she approaches him, not until Emma inserts the key and unlocks the door. He doesn't move as she sits next to him and nudges his knee with hers.<p>

"Hey. It's okay now. Gold's not gonna be able to force you to do anything anymore."

"Emma, what did you do?" Killian asks quietly, stealing a quick glance at her before he continues staring at the floor.

"I didn't make a new deal with him," she reassures him, and the look of relief that crosses his face amazes her.

"You threatened the Dark One," Killian sighs. "That can't be good, love."

Emma shrugs. "No, but whatever happens, we'll go through it together. Okay?"

It strikes her that maybe he is like her, that he isn't yet used to having other people care about him. That he isn't used to having someone who won't leave him.

The thought almost breaks her, and she reaches out to lace her fingers through his. Emma runs her thumb over the back of her hand and shifts a little closer to him.

Killian turns to face her completely, a small, grateful smile gracing his features. "Aye. Together."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Set after the events of 4.05

At first, she isn't sure. She has had her walls up for so long that she still isn't certain how to bring them down. They've protected her from being broken again, they have made her strong.

But maybe they aren't necessary anymore.

He's asking her if he can _have the honor_ and before she knows it she is lifting the lid off the box and setting it aside. This is a big step - she knows it, he knows it.

But she thinks she is ready.

He doesn't push or pry, just looks up at her occasionally, and when he smiles at her, she can feel a small part of her melt. It's sappy and ridiculous and so foreign to her.

But she likes it. She likes how he makes her feel.

And when they are watching that silly old video of hers and there are tears in her eyes, and she can't help feeling vulnerable because this is her past and she doesn't like looking back. Doesn't like looking at her beginnings.

But then he is wrapping an arm around her shoulders and nuzzling her head and she feels so content that she thinks that this is a different beginning, and she can definitely learn to like it too.


	11. Chapter 11

He waits for her to say _it was a one time thing,_ pull away, but she only nestles closer, her cheek pressed against his bare chest as he runs his fingers through her hair.

He is a lucky man, and he knows it.

He tilts his head down to press a kiss to her forehead and she smiles against his skin. He remembers a time when her smiles were rare and her walls high, and can scarcely believe how far they have come, although the evidence is currently curled up next to him, one leg tucked between his and an arm draped across his stomach.

She lets out a content sigh, her eyes fluttering shut as the lull of sleep grows stronger. He still isn't used to falling asleep without the gentle tide of the sea rocking the boat beneath him, but he finds that he doesn't mind, not when Emma is relaxed and sated in his arms. He will always miss the Jolly, but he will never regret his decision to trade it. The ship was his home once; now he has a new one, in the shape of a wickedly beautiful blonde siren who has, for whatever reason, chosen him.

When she says_ I love you, _right as she is drifting off to sleep, he knows not even the Snow Queen herself can take away the warmth Emma gives him.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: The goodbye kiss on the cheek made my muse really happy. Set after the events of 4.05

She isn't sure when she started falling for him, exactly. Maybe it was on the beanstalk, or the journey to Neverland. Maybe it was at the town line, or during their adventure in the Enchanted Forest.

She doesn't really care when it happened. She just knows it did.

She knows it's not always going to be sunshine and rainbows. They're going to have their ups and downs, they're going to fight, they're going to struggle. But in the end, she knows it will be worth it. He will be worth it.

He has been picking up the pieces - _her _pieces - ever since they met. He offered her the chance to trust someone again, but she didn't take it.

She's taking it now.

It amazes her how easy it is for them to adapt to being a casual couple. The word couple still scares her, just a bit, but then he's saying _I'm off to take Henry sailing_ and her fear and anxiety evaporate.

He's a part of her life, and he's not going anywhere.

When he kisses her cheek goodbye, her eyes flutter shut. The only memories she has of someone being so openly affectionate with her like this are with Walsh, and those are fake. Everything about Killian is real and true.

God, she is so screwed.

She wants to murder Will Scarlet for interrupting them, but she knows that even though she will cherish every single quiet moment they have, there are still plenty more to come.

And she can't wait to experience them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Prompt: How about the first time Emma reaches for Killian's hook after he gets it back? Like, she's totally on board with it being him and a hook, and Killian is just in shock.**

She doesn't notice at first. Will Scarlet is being a right idiot in the cell behind her and Killian looks so damn good in modern clothes that she doesn't even notice he has his hook back. Of course she asks what happened, because it's only the next day and she knows he had to have gone through hell to get his hand back. But he doesn't want to talk about it and she doesn't pry. At least, not at that moment.

A while later, when they are telling her mother and father about the Snow Queen's appearance in her old video, she can barely get the words out. Killian tells them most of the story, because Emma is busy wondering things like how she forgot something like that and if any of her other memories have been tampered with. Her parents are looking at her with obvious concern and she gives them a weak smile, her hand automatically reaching for Killian's before she realizes she is sitting on his left.

He flinches, ever so slightly, and she wishes she hadn't left the topic alone.

She doesn't let his reaction deter her. She just holds on to his hook, her thumb running over the cool metal. She finds that it helps her clear her head enough to take over telling her parents what the video could possibly mean.

Killian is staring at her still, has not stopped since she first reached for his hook. She ignores his bewildered look, continues talking to her parents and doesn't stop until they are completely filled in. When she's done, she looks at him and gives him a small smile. Her baby brother starts crying and after sharing a glance, both of her parents get up to soothe him, leaving her and Killian alone.

They can deny it all they want, but they approve of him, and Emma knows it.

Killian's eyes keep flicking from her hand on his hook to his right hand, and she waits until he's ready to speak.

"Emma, I-" Killian starts and stops almost immediately, heartbreak written all over his face. "I wanted to be what you deserve."

She reaches up to run a thumb across his jaw. "And what do you think that is?"

Killian swallows hard and drops his gaze. "A man who is whole, one who can hold you with two hands."

"Do you wanna know what I think?" Emma asks, and though it is not a real question, Killian nods, ever so slightly. "I think that I want someone who is kind, brave, intelligent, and devilishly handsome. Someone who will cross realms for me, go back in time with me. Someone who is willing to do anything for me and my family." As she talks, a hint of a smile ghosts across Killian's lips, so she continues. "I could care less about whether you have a hand or a hook, Killian. I just know I want you."

Killian lets out a breath she hadn't realized he had been holding and pulls her in close. She nuzzles her nose into his neck and inhales the combination of sea and spice that is Killian. The cushions beneath her are worn and as familiar as the arms wrapped around her and she has never felt more at home.

"Thank you," Killian whispers in her ear, and she smiles and holds him tighter.


	14. Chapter 14

"Killian. Hey. Your kid is crying again," Emma mumbles, her eyes still shut as she kicks Killian's calves repeatedly.

"Why is she my child only when she's crying?" he mutters in response, his words muffled by the pillow that he is laying face down on.

"Just go so I can get back to sleep."

Killian heaves a sigh, but he can't deny Emma anything, especially since he knows she has been staying up at night to sit with their two month old daughter. She thinks he doesn't notice when she gets up in the middle of the night, but as soon as she leaves the bed, he wakes up, and can't fall back asleep until she returns. So Killian rolls out of their bed in their apartment for their perfect family and he can't even be mad because Emma has given him the world.

Emma tries to let sleep take her once more, but she's been sleeping next to Killian so often now that she misses his warmth next to her every time he leaves, if only for a minute. She rolls onto his side and hugs his pillow to her chest, the smell of _him_ almost enough to lull her back to sleep.

It gets harder to stay awake and she starts drifting off, but then the mattress dips with Killian's weight and she automatically shifts closer to him.

"Is the little demon asleep?" Emma asks, yawning as Killian wraps an arm around her waist and presses a light kiss to her shoulder.

"I'll thank you not to call _my_ daughter a demon," he replies, attempting to sound indignant and failing because it's 2 a.m. and all he wants to do is cuddle Emma and stay wrapped in their warm cocoon of blankets, but he knows Lily will start crying again around 4 a.m., because she's a baby and that's what babies do.

"Crocodile?" Emma offers instead.

He chuckles and nuzzles into her neck. "Go back to sleep, sweetheart."

Emma hums happily and within minutes she is fast asleep, a soft snore escaping from her parted lips. Killian follows soon after, his breathing slowing to match hers. His leg is nestled between hers and their hands are linked, their beautiful little girl asleep in the next room over. She is such a wonderful mix of her parents, with her father's dark as night hair and her mother's dimples and eyes. She is a second chance for Emma and an incredible blessing for Killian, and they are so grateful for her.

Baby Lily does her parents a favor and sleeps through the rest of the night, and when Emma wakes up around 8 to Killian kissing her temple, cheek, jaw, she knows she has found her Tallahassee at last.


	15. Chapter 15

_Marty McWho? 1/?_

**Prompt: How about Emma & Killians daughter visits them from the future, I need this like I need air**

They're watching Netflix in the living room of their new apartment when a knock sounds at the door. Henry is already asleep in his room and Emma is close to passing out as well but the sharp rapping on wood jolts her awake in Killian's arms. They exchange an exasperated glance because honestly, it's probably her mother stopping by to make sure they have enough food or something even though they're living in the same building. (Emma pretends to be annoyed by the smothering but it's nice and she can't help but like the feeling of being loved.)

"I'll get the door, love," Killian says softly, disentangling himself from Emma as she grumbles about being disturbed and turns off the Xbox.

"Mom, you are literally a floor down, we're okay-" Emma stops abruptly when she sees a dark haired girl who couldn't be more than sixteen years old standing in their doorway.

Killian arches an eyebrow at the girl and keeps his hooked arm behind the door. "Can we help you, lass?"

The girl looks visibly relieved. "Da - I mean, hi. Hi. Is it okay if I come in? I don't have anywhere else to go."

Emma gets up and crosses the apartment to stand next to Killian, wrapping an arm around his waist as she studies the newcomer. "Are you new to Storybrooke? I've never seen you around before."

"Um, kind of, yeah," the girl mumbles, fiddling with her hair. She looks up at Emma with big green eyes and Emma's heart clenches. The girl is obviously lost and upset and damn it she wasn't about to turn her away.

"Come on in."

Killian disappears into their room and Emma stalls by asking the girl if she wants some hot chocolate. She nods, hesitantly it seems, and Emma gestures for her to take a seat at the counter.

"I'm Emma. What's your name?" she asks, glancing back at the girl as she heats up milk on the stove.

"L-Leia," the girl stammers, her eyes widening.

"Sure it is," Emma drawls as Killian rejoins them, his fake hand replacing his hook.

"Sure what is, love?"

"This is Leia," Emma informs him, a small smile gracing her lips as his eyebrows quirk up. He grins at the girl and shakes his head.

"That's quite a common name these days," Killian says, trying to suppress a chuckle and failing spectacularly. 'Leia' winces and fiddles with her necklace, which for whatever reason looks familiar to Emma.

"How old are you, Leia?"

"Fifteen," Leia replies, and Emma nods. She's not lying about that, at least.

"Did you come here by yourself?" Leia swallows and nods, and Emma continues. "Where are your parents?"

Leia takes in a deep breath and somehow manages to utter several sentences consecutively without pausing. "Actually that's why I'm here because you guys are my parents and my real name is Lily and something bad is coming to Storybrooke and I have to help you guys get through it because it's kind of my fault and I'm so sorry that I lied to you," she says hurriedly, as if afraid someone will stop her.

Emma blinks once, twice, then sighs, because this isn't even the weirdest thing that has ever happened to her. Killian keeps looking at Lily then her then Lily again, and Emma finally grabs his arm and squeezes to get him to stop. She understands, though, because if Lily is telling the truth - and Emma is quite certain she wasn't lying a second ago - then that would make Lily their daughter.

The prospect would have scared Emma before, but lately she has found herself thinking of a little girl with her dad's hair and her eyes or a little boy with her hair and his smile.

Lily looks like she's going to have a panic attack and Emma reaches out to grab her hand. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. I promise. Why don't you start from the beginning?"


	16. Chapter 16

_Marty McWho? 2/?_

Lily opens her mouth to tell them her story and starts crying instead. Emma gapes at her and then Killian, completely unsure of what to do. Even in her fake memories of raising Henry, he had never spontaneously started sobbing, and Emma wouldn't say that she's very good at comforting people who aren't her son or Killian.

Killian's different, though.

He sees this distraught teenage girl, their daughter from the future, crying and he immediately moves over to her, wrapping an arm around her shaking shoulders as she sobs. He murmurs to Lily reassuringly and Emma can't help it - tears spring into her eyes. She thinks of what an amazing father he will be and the sight of him comforting this girl they barely know is almost too much for her.

Emma takes a moment to calm herself down - _deep breaths, 1, 2_- and sets a cup of steaming hot cocoa with whipped cream and a dash of cinnamon in front of Lily. She reaches out to wipe a tear from Lily's cheek before she can't stop herself, and offers her a smile. "It's gonna be okay," Emma whispers, and Lily nods and sniffs once or twice until she stops sobbing completely.

"Emma, love, if it's too hard for the lass to talk about what happened, perhaps you can use your magic to look at her memories," Killian suggests, and Lily shoots him a look full of gratitude and love and Emma knows that he is definitely a fantastic father to her in her own time.

It's been a year since their fight against the Snow Queen and her psychotic dream, and Emma has been practicing her magic every day. She is no longer the lost little girl who is afraid of herself and the power within her - she is the savior, and even Rumplestiltskin is amazed by her magic.

She can do this.

Emma focuses on Lily, ignoring the fact that she is looking at her with nothing but trust (she knows those eyes are going to get her in trouble in the future), and _concentrates._ She knows what she wants to see, but magic is about emotion. She stops trying to suppress any kind of maternal instinct that Lily stirs up within her and zones in on that 'mama bear' feeling of wanting to protect her cubs.

It works.

* * *

><p><em>16 years in the future<em>

"Lily, _run_!" Emma shouts, pushing her daughter out of the way as Rumplestiltskin sends some kind of dark magic towards her. "_Get out of here!_"

"Mom, I'm the daughter of true love too! I could help you if you just let me _use my magic_!" Lily yells, her breathing shallow and ragged as she watches the battle rage on around them.

"You don't understand, it's too dangerous! He doesn't know you have magic - he can't know you have magic - you're our only chance," Emma says, grabbing Lily's arm and pulling her close. "Come on, we have to run _now _before he sees you."

Rumplestiltskin has been on a rampage ever since Belle, sweet, caring Belle, died while giving birth to their son, who quickly followed his mother in death, seconds after he was brought into the world.

He isn't even Rumplestiltskin anymore. He has embraced the role of the Dark One completely, and is intent on ending his life just as soon as he ends the lives of all those in Storybrooke.

There's no way in hell Emma is going to let that happen. She knows what she has to do, but that doesn't mean she has to like it.

Emma spots Killian fighting back a rabid bear (_really, Rumple?)_ and knocks it unconscious with her magic. He smiles at her before he notices how tightly she is holding on to Lily and the color drains from his face. He nods, slowly, sadly, and runs over to join them.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's end this wretched battle," Killian says in Emma's ear, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek before kissing Lily's head. Emma sighs and smooths her daughter's hair.

"Take my hands, Lily."

Lily has always trusted her parents and she isn't going to stop now. She takes her mother's hands and feels a jolt run through her body. She is trying to jerk away before she knows it and has to forcibly stop herself. Emma squeezes her hands and mouths one word: _Look._

Time has stopped around them. The Dark One is facing Lily's grandparents with his mouth pulled back into a snarl, Snow White in the middle of nocking another arrow while Charming slashes at a nearby flying monkey. Grumpy is frozen midstep, with all six of his brothers following close behind.

It's time to get going.

"Mom, what's happening?"

Tears are streaming down Lily's face and Emma hugs her fiercely. "Shh, kid, it's going to be okay, but you're going to have to be brave. Can you do that for me?" Lily nods and a strangled sound escapes Killian before he is wrapping his arms around them both.

"We're going to send you back in time now, little duckling," Killian tells Lily as they pull apart from each other. "We need you to stop this from ever happening. We can't let Rumplestiltskin ever get to the state he is currently in. You have to go to the past to make sure this never happens."

Lily's eyes widen. "Do I have to kill him?" she whispers, horrified as Emma quickly steps in.

"No, no, Lily, of course not. We would never, _ever _ask you to do that," Emma says adamantly. "All you have to do is find me and your dad at home. Try not to change too much of the past because there will be consequences, okay? Just show up and tell us you need help and try to leave as much out as you can. No matter what, though, your dad and I will fix this. I promise."

"But how am I going to go back in time? You said that was almost impossible, and when Zelena did it she kidnapped Uncle Neal and she did all sorts of bad things and-"

Emma cups Lily's face in her hands and kisses her forehead. Emma remembers another time that seems so long ago, when her mother was saying goodbye to her for the second time as she and Henry got ready to cross the town line. She almost breaks down right then and there but she is asking her baby girl to be strong, so she has to be strong as well.

"Back in the town, you and I froze time for everyone but us. You know how? Because we're both the product of true love, and together, we can accomplish so much more with magic than most people can. That's why it was so important for Rumplestiltskin to not know that you had magic in the first place. We can open a portal, together, but we can only send one person through."

Lily has grown up reading and being told the adventures of her grandparents, and her parents are her heroes. Her half-brother Henry has the heart of the truest believer; her godmother has amazing ice powers that create beautiful castles and talking snowmen. Her family is made of people who are special, who are a part of something.

It's Lily's turn to be the hero, to be the savior.

When it's time to jump through the portal, she is ready.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em> _Day_

Emma stares at Lily in shock and sits down hard on the stool next to her. Maybe it's because she's been spending way too much time with Killian or maybe it's because the savior never gets a day off, but Emma finds herself saying, "Bloody hell."


	17. Chapter 17

He wakes up at ungodly hours. (She would wake up at noon if he just _let_ her, but she finds she doesn't mind waking up to him pressing feather light kisses to her back and shoulder, tracing the words _I love you _on her skin.)

She leaves her bloody shoes everywhere. (Part of that is normally his fault, though, and he acknowledges that maybe practically _jumping _on her when she walks through the door of their apartment is the reason he finds himself tripping over her boots on his way to the kitchen.)

Ever since Henry convinced them to watch Tangled (_Seriously, guys, just watch it. I promise you'll get it when you do.)_ Killian has taken to whistling _I See The Light_all the damn time. (It's kind of sweet, though, how he visibly brightens when she enters a room and immediately starts humming what Henry has deemed _their _song.)

Emma is a sheet hog. (Only when she is absolutely _exhausted _though, which Killian considers a job well done more than anything, so he doesn't complain. Besides, she is pressed so close to him that her warmth is all he needs - it's all he'll ever need.)

They've been living together for a month and the entire town knows that they act like an old married couple.

One morning, Killian is belting out the lyrics to When Will My Life Begin, and it's early and she hasn't had her hot cocoa yet, so Emma mutters, "God, you're so annoying."

Killian leans in close, resting his face on his hand, his stupid blue eyes blinking at her in a way that is supposed to be innocent but is anything but. "What was that, love?"

Emma raises an eyebrow at him, ignoring how the sight of him just _does _things to her. "You're annoying."

Killian laughs, and it's such a rare, completely carefree, happy sound that Emma savors it. "I love you too, darling."

She can't help the smile that tugs at her mouth as he kisses her cheek. He sets a mug of hot chocolate down in front of her with just the right amount of cinnamon and though she doesn't dare say the words out loud (the way he smiles back at her reminds her that she has never needed words with him, and never will), she knows she couldn't possibly love him more.


	18. Chapter 18

**Prompt: saw a post with this on here and I've been wanting for someone to write it for a while... 'the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear' AU? Idk haha**

It takes several minutes for Emma to process the fact that the irritating beeping noise is not coming from her alarm clock, but rather the fire alarm. That gets her up in the blink of an eye, and she rolls off of her bed and hits the floor with a large thunk. She mutters a slightly panicked holy shit before grabbing her phone and rushing into the kitchen of her tiny little apartment. There is no actual fire, thank God, but now there is a pounding on her door and she is only wearing a shirt she borrowed (okay, stole) from her brother and her underwear and a different kind of panic ensues. There are only two people who could have possibly heard her fire alarm going off and if Emma's memory is intact, one of them is extremely attractive and Irish and she does not want him to see her like this.

On the other hand, it could be the elderly woman next door who always leaves cookies outside her door when she has exams. Mrs. Lucas comes off as a little rough around the edges, but she's got a soft heart, and Emma doesn't want to worry her unnecessarily.

Emma swings open the door and almost gets a fist to the face before her neighbor stops himself, staring at her with wide eyes. She's pretty sure that her expression mirrors his, though, because her jaw has dropped just a little at the sight of her neighbor who definitely isn't Mrs. Lucas and his similar state of dress.

Or rather, undress.

Emma has only had a few chance encounters with Killian Jones. Once, when he was first moving in and his boxes were flooding the hallway. She had tripped and fallen face down rather unceremoniously, and when Killian had come walking down the hall with a few more boxes, his first reaction was to laugh. He had set the boxes he was carrying down and helped her up before introducing himself. The second time had been more than a little awkward. Emma's date had walked her to her door, which she was pressed up against as he kissed her goodbye when Killian had exited his apartment for his night shift at the local pub. Killian had stared at her while she broke apart from her date before he cleared his throat, mumbled an apology, and all but ran away. The third, most recent time, she had found him sitting outside his apartment with his head in his hands. Emma had looked at him for a moment, let herself into her apartment quietly, and had come back out with two beers. She handed one to him silently and sat with him until her butt had gone numb, at which point he had bid her a goodnight as they both went to their respective places.

Emma had grudgingly admitted to her brother's girlfriend Mary Margaret that Killian was cute in a bad boy, foreign kind of way. She now realizes that was the understatement of a century, because hot damn, a shirtless Killian Jones is something every human being should be allowed to see at least once in their lifetime.

"Swan, I heard your fire alarm going off, and I thought -" Emma blushes at his obvious concern and tugs at the hem of her shirt so that it barely brushes the tops of her thighs.

"Yeah, I know, sorry. It was a false alarm. I should probably talk to the landlord about that," she mumbles, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear under his scrutiny.

Killian sighs and scratches the back of his head. "Well, thank goodness, love. I'm glad you're alright."

Emma shifts subtly, putting a little more space between her and Killian, and nods. "Thanks. Um, sorry it woke you up."

He shrugs and offers her a small smile that makes her heart skip a beat. "Not a problem, darling. But maybe you could make it up to me someday. Coffee, perhaps?" He winks at her and Emma tries to stammer out a reply but finds that she can't. Killian's smirk turns into a full grin that goes all the way to his eyes and he reaches out to tug on her hair playfully. "Is that a yes, then, Swan?"

Emma nods, ever so slightly, and wonders where the girl with the ready, witty comebacks has gone in the face of Killian Jones. "Yes."

"Wonderful. Shall I escort you back to your bed to make sure that no other incidents occur?" Killian asks, wiggling his eyebrows at her, and she merely laughs, breaking any tension that might have been between them.

"Don't push your luck, Jones."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Swan."

Emma smiles at him, her hand already reaching for the door to her apartment. "Goodnight, Killian."

"Sweet dreams, love."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Set after the events of 4.07

She's slowly healing, bit by bit, and Killian is a big help in putting the pieces back together. She's starting to smile again, and laugh, mostly at her father's expense whenever he has to acknowledge the fact that his daughter is dating a pirate.

But she can't bring herself to look her mother in the eye.

She is sitting with David in the loft when Mary Margaret walks in. Emma freezes for a second before forcing herself to relax, and tries her best to get up casually, like she was planning on leaving anyway.

"I should make sure Henry and Killian aren't getting into too much trouble," she tells her father, offering him a small smile which he returns. She gives him what is supposed to be a brief hug, but David knows her too well, and he hugs her tighter before letting her go.

"Are you doing okay?" he asks, quietly. He glances at his wife, who is looking at him and their daughter with such _pain_ that he can't stand it. David loves Emma and Mary Margaret equally, though, hates seeing either of them hurting. He just wants them to talk things out, but he knows he can't push Emma to do anything she doesn't want to do.

Emma nods, ever so slightly. "Yeah, Dad, I'm okay." The use of the word _dad_ is not lost on David, and his smile grows before he nods as well and kisses her forehead.

"Alright, see you at Granny's for dinner."

Emma is halfway out the door when David clears his throat. She winces and turns toward Mary Margaret, her eyes on the ground. "Bye Dad. Bye Mary Margaret." She leaves before she can watch her mother's face fall.

That night, Killian holds Emma while she cries, just like she did when she was in the foster system, feeling unwanted, unloved, _lost._ He reminds her that none of those things applies to her, but he can't make her forget the accusation in Mary Margaret's voice when she accidentally hurt David.

Emma knows that she will never be able to forget.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Set after the events of 4.08 and 4.09

Emma finishes listening to the voicemail Killian left her and stares at him for a moment, her heart breaking at the desperation she had just heard in his voice and sees right now.

He thinks she's going to leave him, and that kills her.

What's worse is that she has given him every reason to believe in that possibility.

Emma reaches up to cup his face in her hands and smiles sadly. "Hey, I told you. I'm done running."

"But the Crocodile will _know_, Emma, and I can't risk you being hurt because of me." Even as Killian speaks, he can feel the absence of his heart acutely, and he wishes, not for the first time, that he could be a better, whole man for Emma. "The Dark One always achieves what he wants."

Emma frowns, because it's not like Killian to give up without a fight. Her hand slides down from his cheek to his chest and at first she doesn't notice.

When she does, she is fairly certain she stops breathing.

"That son of a bitch," she whispers, and Killian watches as fury flashes through her eyes. Emma takes a few deep breaths and holds on tight to the collar of Killian's jacket. "I'm gonna fix this."

"Emma, sweetheart, please. Don't put yourself in danger on my account."

She knows that it is Killian's heart that was taken, but she feels like hers has been ripped out too.

"Too late, pirate. I'm in this for the long haul."

The little bit of hope in his answering smile is more than enough for her, and they are going to get through this the way they are going to do everything from now on - together.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Based on the released stills of 4.10

This definitely isn't the time.

David, Mary Margaret, and her baby brother are on the other side of the glass, waiting to talk to her about this new found curse, and they can clearly see her and everything she is doing, but all she cares about in that minute is Killian.

"Swan, just know that no absurd curse, no matter how powerful, can truly turn me against you."

Emma nods and holds the collar of his jacket just a little tighter. He hugs her close to him and the lack of a heartbeat in his chest still startles her, even though he had held her hand where his heart should have been earlier that day to let her know what Gold had done to him. The thought that Killian can die at any moment and the entire town is about to turn against each other so she can't _do _anything about it frustrates her more than anything else, and she can feel the tears spring to her eyes.

She draws away from him and reaches up to cup his face in one hand. "We're getting your heart back as soon as we break this curse."

Killian smiles at her then, his faith in her shining in his eyes as strongly as it had when he had his heart. "I know, Swan. I've yet to see you fail."

His comment draws a small smile from her, and Emma doesn't give herself the time to consider what kind of reaction she might draw from her parents. She leans forward and kisses him, hard, and when she pulls back, she whispers _thank you_ against his mouth.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Based on the theory that Killian is unaffected by the curse because Gold has his heart.

Emma knows it is not Mary Margaret or Snow White or whatever she wants to call herself talking to her now. She knows the woman hurling accusations at her with no feelings in her eyes is not her mother, that this is the spell pitting them against each other - but it still _hurts_.

All of Emma's worst nightmares come true as Mary Margaret shouts one word after another at her. _Monster. Freak. Damaged._

_If I had to choose between going with you in the wardrobe and sending you on your own, I'd still send you by yourself._

It gets hard to breathe as fresh tears spring into Emma's eyes. She's been called worse by foster parents, been treated worse by the system. Her mother has never been so cruel to her.

She knows she's not a little girl anymore, no longer desperately hoping for the approval and love of parents she didn't have. She's not a little girl anymore, but she's still a lost one.

Sobs wrack her body as her father chimes in with her mother, both of them yelling at her as she cradles her baby brother to her chest. She knows she should leave, go confront the Snow Queen with Elsa and Anna, who are content to wait as long as they have each other, but she just can't bring herself to leave.

It's like she wants to hear all of her worst fears confirmed.

Emma has been waiting for her perfect little world in Storybrooke to fall apart, curses aside. She has it too good here. She has her parents, her son, her - whatever Killian is.

It's too good to be true, and Emma knows it.

_You don't deserve a happy ending._

Emma agrees, but each word drives into her with astonishing force until she is doubled over, crying almost hysterically on the floor of the sheriff's station.

Someone approaches her, and at first Emma thinks it's Elsa, until she realizes that Elsa doesn't wear leather jackets and five different necklaces and a _hook_.

Oh, God.

She can't look at him, she can't, not when he's going to be looking at her with the same disgust and disappointment that her mother and father are. She waits for him to speak, to tell her she's not worth it, that he doesn't really care about her.

Killian's arms go around her and hold her tight as she manages to stop sobbing. She tries to stop crying altogether, but finds that she can't, and his mouth is on her ear, telling her _it's okay, love_ and _that's not what they really think, they love you _and _I'm here now._ She doesn't know why the curse didn't work on him - _why didn't the curse work on him?_ - but she doesn't care, really, because he is here and he hasn't been turned against her and she's not alone.

Emma has to keep reminding herself that she is not a lost girl, but the Savior, and it's up to her to save everyone in town, including her parents. _Especially _her parents. She lets herself relax against Killian before she takes a deep breath and gets to her feet.

"Let's go take down the Dairy Queen."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Prompt: **_**I loved your little Christmas drabble about CS and hot chocolate. But I gotta say, that one line about the little girl that brought one of her dolls for Emma to play with gave me a lot of little!Emma feels. And now I just want a fic of all the little ways people had reached out to her over the years, but Emma shut them out because of her fear of abandonment (cause yes the world is shitty, but sometimes people can surprise you and make life a little bit better *ahem* Ingrid, *ahem* Killian) Pls?**

When Emma was three, she had a home. There were two people who loved her, tucked her in at night, read her stories before bedtime. Then they had their own child, and she was sent back into the foster system.

The next time Emma was sent to live with a family, she knew better.

She could never understand why her parents hadn't wanted her. She was a good kid. She didn't cause trouble in school, tried her best, and was always perfectly polite. But people kept sending her back.

Eventually, Emma started to care less and less about making friends, because she knew she would have to leave them eventually. But there was one time, when she was in elementary school, that a girl in her class had reached out to her despite the fact that Emma had never spoken to her, and it was the first time in years that Emma had a real friend.

She had to leave her a month later.

Emma kept her distance from other people for a while after that. All through middle school, she was a bit of a loner, that weird girl who went from foster home to foster home. She didn't try to make friends, and no one tried to be friends with her. She told herself it would be better that way, and almost believed it.

Freshman year of high school, Emma moved into her first group home. It wasn't as bad as she expected it to be. The other girls were nice, and they understood how she sometimes just had to be alone. They didn't bully her or hog the TV, and one of them showed her how to curl her hair. It was the longest Emma had stayed anywhere, and she started to bring her walls down bit by bit.

Of course, that's when they decided to uproot her again.

She met Lily the same year. In Lily, Emma saw a kindred spirit, someone who knew what it felt like to be unwanted, unloved. They were partners in crime, and the world was theirs for the taking.

But Lily had a family, and Emma didn't know how she could possibly throw that away.

It had taken Emma a while to let Neal in, but he reminded her a lot of Lily, and of herself. He had a rough family situation and he couldn't go back even if he wanted to - Emma had no family to go back to. They were going to go to Tallahassee.

That didn't go as planned.

When Emma was faced with the choice of keeping her newborn son or giving him up for adoption, she knew she had to let him go. She had to give him his best chance. She was broken, incapable of raising a child. She didn't want to disappoint yet another person in her life.

She had gotten off on the wrong foot with Graham. He had arrested her (twice) and sided with Regina when Emma first got to Storybrooke. But then she started working with him, and he grew on her. She resisted for a while, but finally admitted to herself that she had feelings for him.

Then Graham died.

By the time Emma was climbing up a beanstalk to retrieve a magic compass that would help her get back home, she was tired of letting people in and getting left behind. Hook was annoying - an incorrigible flirt, who dared to call her an _open book_, like he knew everything about her. (It terrified her to think that maybe he did, because maybe he was a little like her too.)

She told herself she couldn't trust him, couldn't take the chance she was wrong about him.

But he kept coming back. He came back with a magic bean when he could have left the town to destruction. He came back when her memory was gone and a new curse had to be broken. He came back when his heart was stolen and she had to actually put it back in his chest.

Emma would deny it, but Killian had been chipping at her walls since she met him, and there was no building them back up now.


End file.
